fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Queen
Crystal Queen (クリスタル クイーン) is a magical-type (cute/sexy) brand that's specialty is adding luxurious elegance to any style. Its only user is Madeline Sycamore. The top designer of the brand is Madeline's father, Augustine Sycamore. The brand's special appeal is Angelic Night, with the special appeal for the Worldwide System being Raining Day Palace. Background Crystal Queen got its name due to it's debut coord: the Crystal Queen coord. It officially became a brand when Madeline became the top idol, and the school as well as her fans requested she had a brand of her own because of her accomplishments, as well as her title as the Aikatsu Princess. After the former headmistress of the school stepped down and Augustine Sycamore took her place, Crystal Queen became an official brand. The brand has no known official mascot. Known Users *Madeline Sycamore Concept This brand is only for the top, the very best, the creme de la creme of the idol world. that's why this brand was specifically created for the top idol, Madeline Sycamore! To show off her dreamy-princess like Aikatsu, we have developed a brand of excellent dresses, that make her feel like royalty. Top Designer The top designer of the brand is Madeline's father, Augustine Sycamore, who first appeared as the top designer of the brand in episode 13 of Aikatsu: Galaxy!. Chronology Original Crystal Queen Crystal Queen was originally intended to just be a single premium rare coord that Augustine had designed as a "congratulations" present for Madeline for making it to the Polaris Champion Cup semi-finals, and since her favorite brand at the time, Angely Sugar, was already busy with preparing Ichigo's Star Festival Coord, Augustine designed his own premium rare for her, the Crystal Queen coord, for the cup. She wore it to both the semi-finals and finals, as well as her victory encore, where the coord dazzled the audience, and with Madeline's efforts, she won the whole competition. This was highly celebrated, both around the school and in Japan's idol fan community, as she had defeated the top idol in Hokkaido, and overthrown Elle for the position as well. The Aikatsu Princess It was shortly after the 42nd Stardom Champion Cup. Madeline, who was at the time a middle school first year, had won the competition, making it the first time that a first year had ever won the Polaris Queen Cup. She had also managed to overthrow Elle from the top spot in Hokkaido's idol rankings, becoming the new top idol in Hokkaido. The fact that she had remained strong in appeals and presence in the Aikatsu community caused her fans to give her the title of the Aikatsu Princess. Many of her fans requested that she had a private brand of her own to fit with this title, and Augustine happily complied with their wishes even after he had become the new headmaster of the academy, saying that although he'd have a lot of work on his plate, he'd always have time for the idol who gave him the job in the first place. List of Coords * Crystal Queen Coord * Royal Tea Time Coord * Angel Moon Coord * Innocence Pisces Coord * Twinkle Violet Coord * Mystery Rose Coord * Rainbow Paradise Coord * Purple Moon Coord * Cute Floral Coord * Moonlight Cruise Coord * Shooting Star Coord * Celeb Party Coord * Neon Rainbow Coord * Golden Moon Coord * Lovely Princess Coord * Beauty Perfume Coord * Diamond Winter Coord * Tanzanite Evening Coord * Glitter Swan Coord * Queen Star Coord * Ruby Vampire Coord * Pinky Frill Coord * Moon Jewelry Coord * Lavender Ribbons Coord * Cherry Vintage Coord Gallery Trivia * The reason why this brand produces two types of coords instead of one, is because both sexy and cute type coords were said to fit her by her fans when this brand was first created. * In Aikatsu! Greatest Stars, her father usually sends her a large collection of the brand's cards through mail. * This is the only brand to have it's name shared with a coord. Category:Brands Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Aikatsu! Brands Category:Crystal Queen